Shenanigans Episode 168
Recap Visiting the Hellmouth It is a quiet day in Shenanigans, so Buck Portstein decides to explore around town, with Kenny & Boomer following after. They first visit Glib Glob's tower, where Boomer has the story of how Glib Glob became the Lord of Bergshire. The party then head to the gift shop over the hellmouth, however the gift-shop is closed today. Buck decide a trip down the staircase around the gift-shop into hell is in order. The rest of the party agree. The party venture down the pit into hell and discover an inverted gift-shop suspended in the pit. Buck breaks into the gift shop while Kenny & Boomer go in the hatch at the top to get inside. Inside the gift shop is a Smoke Mephit named Murphy behind the counter of the mirror gift-shop. Murphy shows the party around the shop at the things they can buy. Kenny buys an amulet of anti-healing as well as paying to free an old lady. Buck buys a magical dagger, some love birds, and some kittens. Boomer wants a bucket with a hole in it, but gets Buck to buy it for him. Buck also tries to steal from the till, but ends up having his had bitten by the lock-box. Buck and Kenny sign their receipts, not reading them. The party go to leave the giftshop and find a barrier is stopping them from leaving the pit. The old lady however is allowed to keep going. Kenny and Boomer try to heal Buck's injuries but find they cannot. The party try to get back inside the giftshop but find that the build itself has grown bars inside the windows and the door is locked. Kenny gets out his crowbar and breaks the door down. The party search the evil gift shop and find no sign of Murphy the Smoke Mephit. Kenny looks at the receipts behind the counter and cannot find their ones. He only can find other people's receipts. Kenny spends 90 minutes reading the small print and finds out that each of them has lost their souls during the transaction, even Boomer who used Buck as a proxy. Going into Hell The party leave the gift shop and venture down deeper into the pit to find out more answers. It grows more and more humid as they descend deeper and deeper down the staircase. As the decent they see bat-like creatures with slug-like mouths. Deep down the stairs the party arrive at a recessed platform where a man stands behind a podium next to a set of doors. This gatekeeper is thin & pale with long pale hair and deep set eyes with heavy bags underneath them. The gatekeeper addresses the party my their real names, saying they have signed up to join hell, and they each have layers to hells waiting for them, with Boomer getting a special place. Kenny asks about the The Pit in Solum, and asks if it also leads here. The gatekeeper whispers to Kenny that the other Pit leads "Back to the Gods". Buck remembers that Irza-Thuul works here, and asks to see him. The gatekeeper escorts the party to his waiting room then leaves. The succubus receptionist gives Buck a number, but says there will be a very long wait time. Boomer asks for paperwork to return to the surface and the receptionist gives the party each a document to sign, all written in a hellish language. They each sign it and disappear. Back to Reality The party find themselves back in Shenanigans. They relax, everything feels back to normal. However after not long a stranger elderly man enters the tavern. Each member of the party has the compulsion to murder him. Boomer however acts first and shoots the man with his crossbow, slaying him. The bar reacts in horror at the situation, but Boomer claims it was a missfire. A tall middle-aged woman Cleric of Astair arrests Boomer and drags him out. Kenny stays with the body and finds out it is Friar Morton Bixby's father, John Bixby. Kenny takes the body to the temple in town. Buck follows after Boomer and the Cleric of Astair, then ambushes them by throwing kittens in her face. The two flee to the temple in town. At the temple the High Cleric, after Kenny explains the situation, calls Kenny evil, and says he must face death. Kenny kneels down and accepts his fate, and is slain. Buck and Boomer flee into the woods. In the woods Buck changes out of his disguise into his regular clothing. Boomer plays to his god, Nerual, for a second chance. Nerual says he will only give Boomer a second chance if he makes Buck reconcile with his deceased mother. Boomer speaks with Buck at length, but Buck doesn't budge on the matter, then abandons Boomer and heads back into Bergshire. finishing off Buck by Matthew Burger ]] Boomer finds himself abandoned by Nerual, so instead prays to Velthara, the Goddess of Vengeance, for freedom and to get revenge upon Buck. The God frees Boomer's restraints, and says if he slays Buck he will become a full cleric of Velthara. Boomer surrenders himself and is brought to the temple. Buck is in the crowd of people watching. Boomer claims that Velthara has freed him so he may seek vengeance against the real guilty party, Buck. Buck challenges Boomer to a duel, 1 on 1, to resolve the situation. Boomer and Buck fight with one another, each almost at the point of death, but with Boomer slaying Buck using Kenny's morning star and shield. The High Cleric of the Temple allows Boomer to leave, but he is not allowed to return to the temple in the future. Boomer loots Buck before leaving. Experience 2525 exp to Oheath-Kaydin Boomerius *Oheath-Kaydin Boomerius levels to level 3 **Max HP from 9 to 14 Category:Shenanigans Episodes